


From Straw to Gold

by orphan_account



Series: Rumbelle [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Rumbelle - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Spinning Wheel Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle is curious about how her true love is able to spin simply straw into pure gold and she wants to learn it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Straw to Gold

“Show me.”

“E-Excuse me?” He turns around as he can hear her voice. He was sitting on his spinning wheel in the basement again, completely lost into it until her voice breaks the soft creaking of the spinning wheel. She stands on the staircase, with bare feet and only dressed in a silken nightgown. She only has silky nightgowns. He made sure that there are no other ones in her wardrobe. Only the finest fabrics are worth it to touch her skin. He is startled for a moment as he sees her. She never comes into the basement because she knows that the spinning wheel is there, that he has here a few of his remaining alchemistic utensils. One can almost taste the magic on its tongue that inhabits this room.

“You always look so concentrated when you spin, completely lost into it. You don’t spin so much because of the gold, you have enough. I remember you once told me that you would do it to forget.”

He remembers. He remembers back in the dark castle how he was sitting at the spinning wheel, how Belle, lovely, wonderful, kind and perfect Belle, was trying to loosen the curtains, remembers her laugh over his quip. She is the only one who ever laughed over his quips. How she was falling right into his arms… and how he started to fall for her with having her in his arms, hearing her thanking him, almost a magic moment between them.

“There’s nothing you need to forget anymore.”

He watches her how she comes downstairs, hesitates a moment before she comes closer and stops in front of him. “Well… I…” He remembers how important honesty is for her. And now he should be honest. She deserves it. She gives him her love, her heart. He doesn’t know how to pay it back because he always fears that his love will never be enough… but at least he can be honest with her. “I do it… because I don’t want to forget… I am still searching for my son… and… it will be impossible to ever find him again if… if I let go of… that…” He shuns to look her into the eyes, fearing to see disapprove into the two sapphires, dislike, disgust. He makes a sweeping gesture with his last word, meaning all the magic that still lingers in him, around him, the room and the spinning wheel. He only looks up as she places a hand on his shoulder, seeing a soft smile on her lovely lips. He can see understanding in her eyes and love in her face. Softly she strokes his hair back. He has to close his eyes, sighing lowly and enjoying that moment. Her hand in his hair is always pure bliss. He snuggles his cheek into the palm of her hand, sighing again and placing a kiss onto it.

“And now show me.”

He looks up to her again, question in his eyes. “Show you what?”

“How to spin gold. I want to learn. I’m… curious for how… you can turn simple straw into pure gold.”

“With magic.”

She rolls her eyes; a small smirk plays around the corners of her lips.

He has to smirk too.

“I know… but how does it work, how do you do it… it looks so easy when do you it. When you sit at the wheel for hours, your thoughts drift off, somewhere else far, far away from here, almost in another world…”

“It has to do with magic, Sweetheart.” He knows too well that she’s not very fond of magic.

“But… there’s also good magic, right? White Magic just how the fairies are doing them?”

“It’s neither black nor white. Magic is magic. It is both at the same time, not matter what you do with it. It can be good for you but bad for others. Good for others but bad for you. The fairies only selling it as good magic. Every magic has its price. Compared to them I’m only honest.”

“But… I can’t do anything bad with just… spinning?”

He can see how uncertain she is. How she struggles with herself by the way she gnaws at her bottom lip. “No. Unless you try to strangle me or anyone else with the spun thread,” he smirks.

Softly she blows him on his upper arm. “Rum! I would never do that!”

He chuckles shortly. “Of course not…”

“I would never do such a thing… maybe only tie you up with it…”

“Oh?” He raises his eyebrows, looking at her curious with a crooked smile.

“You need to find out… and you will never find out sitting down here the whole night.” She crosses her arms in front of her chest, lifting her chin. That is his brave Belle…

“Well… now you are here with me. And I think to give in into your desire… the one with the spinning… not to tie me up.”

“What a pity,” she smiles. “I thought both would come in handy.”

“Not today, Sweetheart.” He shakes his head, a smile plays around his lips, and he draws a stool closer for her. Instead of sitting down onto it she pulls it away and sits down onto his lap. He’s startled again for a short time. She always makes him startle. That’s her very own and unique magic. Confusing the Dark One and making him to startle. Not only Rumplestiltskin but also the Dark One within him.

“So, how do you do it?” She looks over her shoulder to him, waiting eagerly.

He needs to clear his voice at first before he speaks. “Uhm… well… at first you need to put some straw…”

“I know how to spin, I’ve watched you often enough while you were doing it. I want to know how you turn it into gold.”

He’s startled again. She robs him always his mind, his speech, the ability to act properly and like an adult. In her presence he rather acts like a love struck puppy who has been kicked too much in his past. “Uhm… by doing magic.”

“And how do you do magic?” She smiles softly, tipping with her index finger against his nose. One of many little gestures that made him fallen for her even harder.

“Just start to spin… and concentrate on what you are doing, what you want to spin.” Slowly he puts his hands on her hips while she reaches out for the spinning wheel, taking the thread he had started. 

“And what else?”

“Just spin… concentrate…” It’s rather he who must concentrate. This situation reminds him of a similar one long, long ago. Another situation where he has taught someone how to spin straw into gold. He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath for these are unpleasant memories of just another woman who has fooled him, who has darkened him a little more. He bans these memories because for now he has his lovely Belle in his arms. Sweet, lovely, kind and brave Belle who loves him for who he is with every single aspect of him. Who loves him for who he truly is and not what he pretends to be. It feels thousand times better with her. It feels comforting, it feels right. With taking a deep breath he inhales her scent. The scent of her hair, the soap she uses mixed with the crème she takes and her very own scent. A sweet mixture of sugar, roses and cinnamon. A scent he never wants to miss again. He loves to smell it in the night, holding her in his arms when he falls asleep with his face buried in her hair or waking up in the morning in the same position. Still holding her close with her head on his chest, pressed her against him when she listens to his heart beat. He already got addicted to her scent after a few days. He needs it to feel good. It feels wrong when he can’t smell it in the bed sheets when he lies down. With her smell… it truly feels like home. It feels just incredibly good.

She sighs suddenly frustrated. “It’s not working.” She brings him back into reality and tears him out of his thoughts.

He smiles patiently. His hands are stroking down her arms to her hands, resting on these. “Everyone can do magic. Some… are doing it out of bloodlust, revenge… hate… Other ones are doing it to protect their loved ones,” he speaks lowly into her ear, placing a little kiss on the spot beneath it. “Think of… for whom you are doing it and why. Think of the ones you love most.”

“So I should think of you the whole time?”

Even with closed eyes he can see her smirk in his mind. He sighs, inhaling her scent again. With his lips he strokes over her ear. “I am not worth it,” he breathes.

His warm breath on her skin tickles her, sending a light shiver down her spine. “You’re worth it more than anyone else. You just don’t see it.”

He wanders with his hands over her arms again, stroking her shoulders. “I fear… I will never see it, Sweetheart… Don’t forget to spin, my Love.”

With a sight she closes her eyes, working on the thread again. She watched him doing it so often back then… the constant spinning of the wheel, the soft creaking, it was always nearly hypnotizing seeing him sitting at it, lost in his own thoughts and the spinning. How his fingers are working on the thread… She sighs again as he caresses her neck with his lips, stroking the thin skin. The sensation starts a warm tingling in her belly. Another sigh leaves her lips as he starts to spread light kisses over her neck, her shoulders. With one hand he strokes her side, the other one wanders to her belly, drawing her closer, pressing her more firmly against him. She leans more against him, enjoys like always feeling him against her. Feeling his hot breath on her skin, his fingers... She loves him so dearly, so deep. He gave her his heart and she gave him hers. She knows deep inside that there will never be another one and she got her proof that it is true love what they are sharing. She had her proof already back then in his castle. She doesn’t need any more proofs. Not when she knows that she will love him forever, that there will be never another one. Only her Rumplestiltskin. The Spinner, the magician, the Dark One, the Pawn Shop owner, the dealmaker… her lovely Goldibear who can purr like a cat when she strokes his neck. Again warmth rushes through her, a tingling sensation right into her fingertips. She opens her eyes and gasps. She’s holding a gold thread in her hands. “Rum, look! It worked! I spun gold! I really spun gold!”

He looks over her shoulder and smiles. “I’m proud of you, Sweetheart.” He strokes her side. “You really did magic.” A kiss on her cheek follows.

“I really did magic,” she grins, totally excited.

She looks so cute when she’s excited, he thinks with a sigh.

“That was easy…”

He smirks. “I had no doubts that would be able to do it.”

“Is everything this easy when you do magic?”

“Are you curious about magic now?”

She shrugs her shoulders. “Well… I think I should learn… to understand it a bit… it’s a part of you.”

“We keep it with just spinning gold, alright? It’s… enough magic you’re doing with this…” He doubts that she will ever do evil things when she’s capable of magic. She’s the fairest of them all in his eyes. She’s pure, good, lovingness in person. She could never harm anyone out of pure wickedness. She’s everything he is not. But he also knows too well how magic can corrupt someone. How it can twist someone. He would never let it happen that this happens to his lovely Belle.

“You haven’t answered my question.”

Oh, and she’s stubborn too sometimes… He sighs before he starts to speak. “Well… Something is easier… something is more difficult. It depends on how good you are, how good you can handle magic and if you are better with spells or potions.”

“I guess you are good in everything?”

Her smirk brings him to smile. “Well… I don’t want to sound too self-aggrandising… but... yes.” Her chuckle warms his heart. Slowly he strokes over her hair.

“And to feed your ego, it’s not the only things you’re good at.”  
“So? Feed my ego…” A sly smile plays around his lips.

“You’re doing excellent pasta.”

He lays his head back, sighs and grins at here. “Thank you…”

“Or were you thinking of something x-rated?”

The way she looks over her shoulder to him, the way she smirks, the sparkle in her eyes are telling him exactly that she knows what he wants to hear. “Whatever you think I’m good at.”

“Well… you’re quiet good with your hands.” She takes his hand that rests on her side, playing with his fingers. “In everything. Or on everything;” she grins. “You’re also very gifted with your tongue, your lips… and other body parts.”

A low laugh leaves his lips. “Other body parts?”

“Yes… some… more lower on your body… your body parts in this section.” She presses her hips backwards against his, leaning more against him. She gnaws at her bottom lip and licks over her lips while she watches him and places his hand on her thigh. She can hear how he takes a sharp breath, can feel how he tenses up.

It doesn’t help him seeing her gnawing at her lip. Does she have the slightest idea how… erotic that looks? Together with the knowledge that she did magic, that she was thinking of him while doing so, having her on his lap… He takes a deep breath as a well known tensing builds up inside of him. “So… you think that… I am talented with these body parts?”

“Very talented.”

“Do you… want to feel how talented I am with these?”

Instead of an answer she stands up, turning around and straddles him, her hands resting on his shoulders. “I want to feel much more than that.” She closes her eyes as she places her lips onto his, drawing a low sigh from him. The sigh with his low voice brings her to melt more against him and putting her hands on his cheeks to deepen the kiss.

A little growl escapes him as one of her hands wanders into his hair, grabbing and pulling at it softly. She knows too well how much it turns him on when she grabs his hair, how it increases his desire when she grabs it, pulls at it… She knows too well hoe she can increase his lust until his suits pants are getting terribly tight. Good for him that she also likes to touch his hair.

She really likes it. To touch his hair, burying her fingers in it, feeling how soft and silky it is… Slowly she starts to move on his lap after a short time. Her breath already goes panting. With her hand in his hair she pulls his head back, locking him in his eyes. The soft brown becomes glassy and feverish with lust and desire.

He pants, the blood rushes through his body, rushes deeper. Having his sweet and soft Belle onto his lap, feeling her warmth is enough to harden him. Seeing how she licks over her lips, how her cheeks are turning into the colour of a deep red… and the lust in those lovely blue eyes… He starts to move uneasy beneath her, his hands grabbing more firmly her waist, pulling her closer.

She sighs, gnaws at her bottom lip as she can feel his need. She likes what she can feel. Again she moves onto him, watching him while she does so. A shudder runs down her spine as he growls. She loves his growls, when his voice is getting darker. It sends a shiver between her legs, increases the need after him. She gasps in surprise as he grabs her hair, pulling her closer and seals her lips with his own. With relish she enjoys the passionate kiss, sighs and moans into it. With riding movements she nearly drives him insane.

Another growl leaves him, panting he lets go of her lips. Both know exactly how they can turn each other on. He brings his lips at her ear, sucking at her earlobe, playing with his teeth at it. “What more than that do you want to feel…”

She melts against him with his dark, velvet voice, his hot breath caressing her skin. “All of you… Your hands on my skin…”

His fingers are stroking over her tights, pushing the hem of her nightgown higher. “Only my hands?” He places his lips on her neck, nibbling and sucking at the thin skin, causing her to shiver.

“Your lips… your tongue…” With closed eyes she enjoys how he caresses her skin and senses. 

His fingers are wandering up her skin, pushing her nightgown higher and taking it off, throwing it carelessly on the ground. Immediately one of his hand cups her breast, kneading the soft flesh. He like to feel this weight in his hands, likes to feel the soft and wonderful flesh. He breathes against her throat, nibbles at it. With joy he hears her soft sounds of desire. “Tell me… what else do you want to feel?”

She whimpers, pulling at his hair. How unfair of him. He knows exactly what she wants and needs. With red cheeks she takes a deep breath before she answers him. “You… I… I want to feel you… in-inside me.”

One hand wanders between her legs, pushing the little piece of fabric there aside and with two fingers… He moans as he can feel her desire for him, as he can feel how much she wants him. Feeling how slick and hot and ready she is for him, wet only because of him… that she desires him this much… It’s a blissful feeling every time, again and again. “Is it… that what you want… to feel,” he pants.

She sighs and clenches around his fingers, moving on them. She needs to feel more, she needs that he gives her release. She whimpers his name with little pleas, moans as he rubs her very sensitive spot with his thumb. “Rum, please… don’t torture me… I need you…” She knows that she gets what she wants with her little please and whimpers, when she begs him.

“Should I be merciful with you?” He licks over her throat, nibbles at the thin skin and kisses his way down to her breasts. He spreads little kisses over the warm flesh, taking the sweet bud between his lips. With soft bites and licks he caresses it. It’s like a torture for her but a soft and lovely one that leads her to beg for more.

“Yes… please… be merciful with me,” she whimpers, holding him close with one hand on the back of his head, pulls at hit hair. A low growl of him sends a shiver down her spine. She loves his growls and groans with his voice dark by lust. “Rumple… please…” She’s panting, pulling eagerly at his hair and his shirt. She really needs him now. She wants him. She would go insane if she has to wait any longer.

“Please what…?”

Another shiver because of his velvet voice, the little growl in it… “Please… let me feel you… just take me… I want to feel you, please, Rum…”

“I like how you are begging me…”

“Please…”

“Let me hear it, Sweetheart… I want to hear those naughty and dirty words of you…” With her voice light and clear as a bell, with the whimper in it…

“Rumple, please…”

“I want to hear it,” he growls, grabbing her hair in her neck and pulls softly at it. Her little moan and how she pushes her pelvis against his are telling him that she likes it.

She pants, taking a deep breath. It costs her much overcoming to say such words and he knows it. Even the red on her cheeks darkens. “Fuck me…”

“I haven’t heard you,” he growls again.

She gulps, taking another breath before she looks him straight into his eyes. “I’ll say it… as loud and as much as you want… but then you’ll have to do it without hesitation… deal?” She can see how his eyes are sparkling with a thrill of anticipation as she says this one word. She knows too well how much he loves it to making deals. Truly the dealmaker.

“Deal,” he breathes, nodding eagerly. He would grant her any deal, any favour she would ever ask of him. He moans into the passionate kiss she’s giving him, as they press their lips onto each other, as he brings her to sigh with his tongue. “And now say it,” he gasps as they break the kiss.

“Fuck me, Rumplestiltskin… I want you to fuck me, I want to feel you hard and deep… make me yours again and again… Just fuck me and don’t let me wait any longer…”

He adores the red on her cheeks, her moist lips, how she gnaws at them and how her pupils dilated for lust. He’s always amazed by the fact how much she wants him, how big her lust after him his, how deeply and truly she loves him and only wants him… He of all people… She could have had everyone but she chooses him… He will never believe that he deserved her because he doesn’t. He had done so much horrible things… and yet here she is, sitting on his lap, desirers him and accepts and loves him for the man he truly is. This beautiful and brave woman… His Belle.

“Do I need to remind you of our deal?”

She brings him back from his thoughts with her voice and the demanding sound in it. She wants him and she doesn’t make any secret out of it. He shakes his head. “Close your eyes…”

She does so and in the next moment when she opens them again she lies with her back on their bed, having him between her legs and watching him how he’s undoing his pants. She has to admit that sometimes, in those moments, a little magic can be very practically. She smiles up to him and the smile tells him that it is alright.

He knows that he walks on thin ice when he uses magic in her presence. But her smile and that she told him earlier that she wants to know more about it, accepting it as a part of him, calms him a little.

She doesn’t hesitate to get rid of her nightgown while he’s busy with his pants but being already hard and now seeing her naked in front of him makes it very difficult for him to concentrate. She giggles lowly and her hands are grabbing his waistband, joining his fingers and helping him to get rid of that now annoying piece of clothes. He presses his lips again onto hers, slips with his tongue between them and elicits a sweet moan of her. He sighs as they both managed it to get him out of his pants; it had become by far too tight for him. Immediately afterwards she’s ripping at his shirt, opening it hastily and throwing it on the ground. A sigh leaves her lips, still kissing him with passion, as she can feel his bare skin beneath her fingers. Warm and smooth skin, every inch of him is just perfect for her. She doesn’t want him in any other way. The few grey strands of hair, the grey temples, and his slender figure… just perfect in her eyes.

He pushes her softly onto her back, coming over her. Tearing his lips apart from hers, he places them shortly after it on her neck and drawing sweet lustful sounds from her. Sighs and moans with her voice are always like music for him, only much better. His hands are wandering down her sides, grabbing her slip and pulling it off of her and tossing it carelessly aside. Tender bites he spreads over the sensitive skin of her neck, sucking at it, licking lovingly and slowly over these sweets places.

She can feel his breath on the wet spots, shivers beneath him. She grabs into his hair, pulling at it and brings him to growl. Another shiver goes down her spine. “We have a deal,” she pants, places her legs around his hip. She wants and need him now, she can’t wait any longer. He increases her lust with every minute, she already feels dizzy by it. She sighs as she can feel how he moves between her legs, pressing himself more against him to feel more of his hardness. “Rumple, please…” Another pull at his hair, another growl from his lips and she moans as he thrusts forward, pressing himself onto her.

The heat of her skin against his, her breath against his ear, panting and pleading… He can smell the scent of her hair, like flowers and sunshine… only his Belle has such a lovely scent. Feeling her fingers in his hair, the soft pulling… She only needs to burry her fingers in his hair and she always gets what she wants. He can never resist her fingers in his hair…

She shudders beneath him with every thrust, moans his name in ecstasy. Feeling his breath against her damp skin increases her need just more. What is he just always doing with her… She doesn’t know but it feels so good and it feels as if it becomes every time only better. Little sighs and whimpers of his name are leaving her lips while she embraces him tightly. One hand buried in his hair, the other one resting between his shoulders, scraping with her nails over his back in ecstasy. Her breath only comes in gasps, sighing as he puts his arms around her and holding her closer. Can’t they just be like this like forever? She would be so happy if they could…

He increases his pace and starts to nibble at her neck again, caressing the skin at her sides and thighs with his hands. He can feel that he doesn’t need long and he would feel ashamed if he couldn’t give her this incredible feeling before he looses his senses. He pants her name, groans it over and over again like a little prayer while he thrust into her. It’s always pure bliss to be together with her in such a way, feeling her this way, being surrounded by her wet heat… How she moves beneath him, how she’s pleading for more, begging for release. Such lovely sounds with her sweet voice…

The moment his name leaves her lips with a small scream, as she tightens around him, pulling at his hair, he lets go of his control.

She just holds him close and tries to catch her breath again. Slowly she strokes over his hair, snuggles her cheeks against his. Only the sound of their rapid breaths fills the room.

He lets his forehead resting on her shoulder, enjoys the warmth of her body with closed eyes, the sweet aftermath. Lovingly he strokes her side, wanders with his fingers upwards until he can draw invisible lines on her shoulder. How much he loves her… His one true love, his Belle. His passionate, lovely, kind, sweet and curious and brave Belle… “I love you… I love you so much…” He kisses her cheek.

“I love you too, my Goldibear.”

With a sigh he drops his forehead again onto her shoulder. “Would you please stop calling me this when we’re naked and just… had sex?”

She giggles softly, stroking his neck. “What else should I call you then? My big steed? My great and mighty lion?”

“Sounds much better to me.”

“Hmm… no. I stay with Goldibear,” she grins.

A little, humble smile plays around his lips as he looks at her again. “If you like it this much… then just go on.” 


End file.
